Kingdom of Secret Hearts
by Jinkya
Summary: Riku's younger sister Ichigo was happy with her life, but when one event happens to her her and Riku's life will be change forever. Hint at Yaoi and Incest. This is my first fanfic. Please be kind.
1. Chapter 01

_Good Morning Destiny Island! It is yet another great day to-_

Riku moaned as he hit the snooze bottom on his clock. As he went back to sleep, his bedroom door cracked open slowly. A girl with semi-long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black T-shirt, ending at the knees with a phrase saying 'Woke up in the morning, looked at the person next to you, and asked "I'm sorry. I didn't caught your name last night.' walked up to Riku's bed.

"Oni-chan?" she said as she shook him slightly.

"Hmm?"

"You have to get up now…you'll be late for sch-AH!" Just as Ichigo was about to finish her sentence, Riku sat up suddenly.

"Riku?" He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked to his bedroom door. She turned around and looked back at him. She notice the he was not fully awake. She smirked

"If you don't wake up I'll tell daddy to wake you up" When Riku heard that his eyes shot open. She giggled and ran out the room. Riku sat in his bed for a while, thinking about Ichigo. Over the years he had been having feelings for her, his own little sister. He felt so dirty but to make matters worse, he was also having feelings for his best friend Sora. 'I'm in love with my sister and my best friend who is a guy. I am so fucked up.' He sighed, got up, looked down, and saw that he was hard. He was very lucky that he had the bedroom with the private bathroom. He went into the bathroom to relive himself and take a shower.

After Ichigo ran out Riku's room to get ready for school, she went downstairs to make breakfast. When she got in the kitchen she saw Sephiroth making food.

"Daddy?" He turned around and smirked.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Why are you up so early?" He turned back around and continued cooking.

"I decided to make breakfast and lunch for you guys." Ichigo look at Sephiroth and smiled. Since he was so busy with work he never spent much time with her and Riku. She was happy that he was taking time out of his busy schedule to at least make them food.

"Would you like potato or curry croquettes?" Sephiroth asked breaking Ichigo thoughts.

"Curry please!" She said happily as she sat at the table.

"Is your brother up?"

"I think so, I'll go check on him," she said as she got up. She knew that if Sephiroth had gone check on Riku, they would have start fighting again. Every morning it was the same thing. Riku gave Ichigo a hard time with something, Sephiroth would come out of nowhere, start sword fighting with Riku, Sora would come over during the fight, and they would leave to go to school after Ichigo broke it up. After all these years she still wonder how Sephiroth never manage to break anything with his sword. Ichigo made it to Riku's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Riku?"

"Come in." Ichigo open the door and blushed. Riku was standing by his dresser in only his boxers looking for something to wear. Ichigo had seen Riku shirtless plenty of times but she couldn't help but blush every single time. Ichigo had been crushing on her brother and his best friend Sora every since she could remember. She knew that Riku loved Sora but she didn't know how Sora felt for him or for her. Ichigo knew that the bond between them would always be there because all three had shared a Paopu fruit as little kids. At the time Ichigo was in the hospital and Sora was scared that we would never see each other again. Riku got a fruit and when they went to visit her they all shared it amongst each other. After that day Kairi popped into the picture. Ichigo didn't like Kairi at first because she was always with Sora and Riku, but after time, she learned to deal with her. Ichigo liked Kairi but she was going to make sure that Kairi would never be with Sora or Riku.


	2. Chapter 02

Riku smirked when he saw Ichigo blushed.

"Like what you see?" Ichigo blushed more and pouted.

"Riku! Stop being a perv!" Riku walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back against the door.

"Riku?" Riku smirked disappeared and he had a serious face. Ichigo was getting scared.

_'What is he going to do to me?'_ Riku's face started to move closer to Ichigo's face.

_'Oh my god! Is he gonna kiss me? No! Wait! He-'_

"Riku! Stop molesting your sister and get ready for school!" Sephiroth yelled from downstairs. Riku sighed and smirked again. He quickly nip her earlobe, let her go and got ready for school. Ichigo ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Sephiroth looked at her.

"What did he do?"

"He nibble my ear," she said holding her ear blushing. Sephiroth smirked evilly and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry. I'll get him."

"Daddy no! It-" but before Ichigo could finish Sephiroth was all ready upstairs.

"Dad! I was joking! I was playing around! Dad! No! Ahh!"

While the screaming continued the doorbell rang. Ichigo ran to the front door and opened it. Sora stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Riku did something weird again?"

"Is he that loud?" Ichigo asked as she let Sora in the house.

"I can hear him down the block."

"Oh boy. Well, I'm going to eat my breakfast before it gets cold. If you want something to eat can have Riku's food. I don't think h-"

"Ichigo! Don't let Sora eat my food! I'll be down so-AHH FUCK!" Ichigo and Sora looked at each other and giggled. They sat down and ate breakfast. When they were finish, the saw Riku fall downstairs with his sword in his hand. He stood up quickly and blocked Sephiroth's attack. Sora watched them while Ichigo put away the dishes and grabbed her and Riku's lunches. She walked next to Sora and watched them as well.

"Are you going to stop them? We're going to be late."

"Oh right." She walked up to Sephiroth and pouted.

"Daddy! You're going to make us late for school." Sephiroth drew down his sword and glanced at Riku.

"We'll continue this when you get home." He looked at Ichigo, ruffled her hair, and smiled.

"Have a good day at school." He then went upstairs and Riku, Sora and Ichigo headed for school.

"Fucken' father! Why the hell did you have to stop us Ichigo?"

"Because I didn't want us to be late for school."

"I don't care! I could have beaten him today! And you had to come and fuck it up!"

"Well! I'm so fucking sorry!" Ichigo yelled back at Riku. Riku grabbed his lunch from her and ran off to school. Sora looked over at Ichigo.

"Ichi?"

"Could you go walk with Riku? I don't wanna talk to anyone right now." Sora nodded and ran up to Riku, leaving Ichigo behind. Sora finally caught up to Riku and looked at him.

"Riku?" He looked at Sora and sighed.

"I didn't mean to fight with her." Riku looked at the ground.

"Fucking dad," he grunted under his breath as he sent a rock flying into a car and denting it a bit. Riku patted Sora on the head and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm going up ahead. See ya later." With that Riku ran up ahead to school while Sora waited for Ichigo. Ichigo walked up to Sora and looked at him.

"Riku's really mad at me, huh?"

"Not really. More at your dad then you." Sora and Ichigo continue walking to school.

"I wonder if it's safe for Riku to go to school today."

"What do you mean Ichi?"

"Remember the last time he was mad like this."

"And he almost killed Professor Ansem?" Ichigo nodded and grinned.

"That day was kinda funny. I just remember Riku yelling at him cause he kept telling Riku to submit." Sora laughed.

"I remember that day. Riku came over complaining how Professor Ansem tried to molest him." Ichigo and Sora continued walking to school laughing.


	3. Chapter 03

Ichigo and Sora had their first period class together. They walked in the classroom and saw Namine sitting at the front row corner.

"NAMINE!" Ichigo yelled as she ran towards her. Namine stood up and let Ichigo hug her. Namine had transfer to Destiny high about a month ago. Ichigo was the first friend she made when she came to the school. Ichigo had seen her drawing and they instantly become friends.

"Hi Ichigo. I see you're happy today." Ichigo let Namine go and smiled.

"She only gets this happy when she see you," Sora said. Ichigo looked at him a stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous." Suddenly, Cloud walked into the room. Sora, Ichigo, and Namine looked at Cloud.

"Morning Professor Strife."

"Hello students. You're here early."

"It's because Ichigo was very egger to see Namine," Sora replied. Ichigo pouted as everyone giggled.

"Oh! I have something for you Ichigo" Namine said as she looked though her bag. She then pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Ichigo.

"Here. A present" Ichigo took the rolled up paper just before the first bell rung.

"I'll take a look at it during lunch. See you then, ok?" Namine nodded and smiled. Ichigo took her seat next to Sora and waited for lunch, for it would be then when she would be able to talk to Riku.

When fourth period was done students flooded out of the classrooms and headed to their lockers. Ichigo locker was in a niche in the wall and always being block so she would have to wait for lunch to start. This was a small problem because it was during time everyone was fighting for lunches or in the hallways. Riku would meet up with her and walk her to the cafeteria. While Ichigo was at the locker, she saw Cloud and a woman talking to the principle. Ichigo was just about to head over to them when someone grabbed her and pined her to the floor. A figure in a black coat was pinning her to the floor with a knife to her face.

"Well well well. I haven't seen you for so long Chixgoi."

"Saix, I thought I told you not to call me that." Ichigo felt a slight pain across her cheek.

"Now now Chixgoi, you shouldn't talk to the leader like that." Ichigo was in a bit of a pinch since she was caught off guard. Larxene got off of Ichigo and waved the knife in her face.

"I think you should sit up against the locker."

"And what will happen if I don't." Larxene slashed Ichigo in the arm and smiled.

"Scream and I'll cut your tongue out" Ichigo leaned up against and held her arm. Saix smirked and grabbed Ichigo wounded arm.

"Lets have some fun, ok?" Saix held up one of Larxene knives up to Ichigo wounded cheek while squeezing on her arm. Ichigo grit her teeth trying hard not to scream, since Larxene had her knife to her throat. Suddenly Saix flew across the floor and hit the end of the wall. Larxene turned around to see who it was. She saw Riku and Cloud standing behind her. Cloud grabbed her and Saix knocked out body.

"Riku, take Ichigo home now. I'll straighten things out."

"Ok." Riku help Ichigo up and took her home.

* * *

Ichigo and Riku walked into the house and saw that nobody was home.

"I guess the 'maid' is off today," Riku said locking the front door behind him. Their father Sephiroth was a very important person in Destiny Island. He was a CEO of some big company that Ichigo or Riku had no idea what the name was. They lived in a big mansion on the far end of the island. Ichigo was very the 'maid' wasn't in cause she really didn't want to talk to anyone right about now. Riku sat down on the couch and started watching TV.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to change."

"Ok." Ichigo went up to her room and closed her door. She went to her closet and opened it to find something to wear. Ichigo pulled out a black tank top and black shorts with a white stripe down the side, which led into white strings.

"Ironic," she said to herself as she put it on. She then sat on the floor and treated her wound. _'How could had been so stupid?'_ Ichigo thought to herself. '_I knew that they would do something one day, but why today?'_ The frustration build up and Ichigo threw the first-aid kit across the room. It crashed against the wall and opened up, causing everything in there to sprawl across the floor.

Riku had been sitting watching TV thinking that he didn't fight with Ichigo today, that he could had prevented this. He knew that had left Ichigo vulnerable and hurt her again. Suddenly Riku heard a crash for upstairs. He quickly got up, ran upstairs, and knocked on Ichigo's door.

"Ichigo?"

"Riku could you go away please?" Riku was shocked. Ichigo had never wanted to be away from him. He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting in the middle of the floor. He walked in her room and looked at her.

"Ichi-"

"Go away!" She yelled at him. Riku looked so hurt when she yelled at him. Riku sat behind her and hugged her tightly.

"Get off! Leave me alone"

"Stop it!" Riku yelled, causing Ichigo to stop squirming.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so so sorry. I'm sor…" Ichigo looked behind her at Riku to see why he stopped and what she saw shocked her. Riku was crying and crying hard. He pulled her backward into his arm and kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault Riku."

"Yes it is! I shouldn't have got mad at you. You did nothing wrong" Riku's tears were now dipping onto Ichigo's face. Ichigo sat up, turned around and hugged Riku back.

"It's ok Riku. It'll be ok. I forgive you." So many thoughts were running though Riku's head that he didn't even realized what he said next.

"I love you Ichigo. I love you so much. You're so beautiful." This made Ichigo tense up in Riku's arms.


	4. Chapter 04

Sora sat down at the lunch table with Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi.

"Hey Sora, Where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

"He said that he went to pick up Ichigo," Sora said just before biting into his sandwich. Suddenly Tidus stood up, waved wildly, and then sat back down. Selphie looked at Tidus and cocked one eyebrow up.

"What was that for?"

"I was calling someone over."

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"You'll see," Tidus said with a smirk. In a few minutes Namine walked up to the table.

"Umm…hello," Namine said with a weak smile. Sora looked at Namine and smiled.

"Hey Namine," Sora said as he moved over so she could sit down.

"Hey Sora," Namine said as she sat down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Wait a minute, Sora you know Namine?" Sora looked at Tidus.

"Yea dude, she's in my first period class with me and Ichigo."

"Speaking of Ichigo, she and Riku haven't come back yet," Selphie said concerned.

"Did something happen to them?" Namine asked.

"They had a fight this morning and Riku went to find her and work things out."

"Then we should let them be," stated Wakka. Everyone at the table nodded in agreement and continued with their lunch. When the bell rang, everyone split up and headed off to their 6th period class. Sora, Tidus, and Ichigo were in the same class. When Sora and Tidus got into the room, they didn't see Ichigo. Sora felt a bit worry. He didn't see her or Riku during lunch and now Ichigo wasn't in class.

"Hey, don't worry. She could be late. Let's sit down," Tidus said. Sora nodded and he and Tidus took their seats. When the late bell rang, the class starting getting a bit worried because their teacher wasn't there. Suddenly the principle and Cloud walked into the room and stood at the front.

"Good Afternoon students."

"Good afternoon principle Braska."

"I am here to inform you all the due to Mr. Gaurdo had to leave the rest of the school year due to a family incident. I would like you to meet your new teacher Miss Tifa Lockhart." A woman with brown hair and eyes walked in. She bowed slightly and smiled at the students.

"I will be your new math teacher. It's nice to meet you all." When Sora saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. _'She looks so familiar, but where have I seen her before.'_ Cloud stepped next to Braska and whispered something in his ear.

"Hmmm, oh yes. Sora, I need you to report to my office after this class." Everyone turned to face Sora, which caused him to blush.

"He's not in trouble so face the front now," Cloud said sternly. Tifa giggled and punched Cloud lightly in arm.

"Cloud, stop scaring my student."

"Ok Miss Lockhart I will leave you to teach your class."

"Good day Principle Braska." Braska and Cloud walked out of the room and Tifa began teaching. Sora felt his eyes growing heavy as she talked and before he knew it, it was fast asleep.

* * *

"Sora, wake up."

"Hmm?" Sora lifted his head up and opened his eyes. He saw that everyone in the class was gone. He looked up and saw Tifa standing over him.

"Miss Lockhart! I'm so sorry for falling asleep in class. I swear it will never happen again." Tifa smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

"I will hold you to that. Now, you better get going to the office so you don't get in real trouble."

"Yes, I will." Sora quickly got his things together and ran to principle office. When he got to the office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sora opened the door and saw the principle sitting at his desk with Cloud on the right of the desk and Auron sitting in a chair in the left corner.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Sora, please take a seat." Sora sat down slowly in the chair in front of the desk.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, but Ichigo might be," Cloud said. Sora looked up at Cloud.

"Ichigo? Did she do something?"

"Miss Ichigo was attack by the gang Club 13," Braska stated calmly.

"Oh my god, is she ok? Where is she?"

"She is fine. She received a few cuts but she is fine. Riku have taken her home." Sora let up a sigh of relief.

"Sora, I doubt that Miss Ichigo will be in school for awhile, so Mr. Strife took the leisure of getting her, Riku, and your homework until Monday."

"Wait, why me?"

"Sora, Ichigo is going to want her closet friends with her. That means both Riku and you." Sora nodded and stood up. Cloud handed him a stack of handouts.

"Thank you. I will give this the Ichigo and Riku as soon as I can."

"Ok Sora, please take care." Sora bowed slightly and walked out the office. He decided that he would head over to Riku's house because he didn't have any more classes for the day. Sora walked out the school and saw a black foreign car parked in front of the school. Sora knew that the car belong to Sephiroth. He walked over the car and the window rolled down.

"Why hello there Sora."

"Hello Mr. Sephiroth. What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for my little girl to finish school so I could give her a ride."

"Oh, but she isn't in school."

"Oh? Did she get out early?"

"Umm…no. She…umm"

"Sora!" Sora turned around and saw Cloud walking up to him. He looked at Sephiroth and they both glared at each other.

"Cloud."

"Sephiroth."

"Where's my daughter?"

"Sora, could you wait by the front gate?"

"Umm…ok." Sora walked back to front gate and watched Cloud explain what happened.

"Sora! Get in the car!" Sephiroth yelled. Sora quickly run to the car and got in. Before he could put his seatbelt on go, Sephiroth started speeding towards the house.


	5. Chapter 05

Riku stopped hugging Ichigo when he heard the car pulling into the driveway.

"Shit he's home," Riku said as he stood up. He walked out of Ichigo's room and went into his room. Ichigo continued to sit on the floor in a daze.

_'Riku said he loved me…my brother loves me…but is it more then family love? No, it can't be. He love Sora right?'_ Ichigo snapped out of her daze when she heard the front door slammed. Before she realized what she was doing, she quickly ran to the door and locked it. She didn't want to see her father right now. A few moments later, there was a knocked at her door. Ichigo froze in front of the door.

"Ichi? It's me Sora." Ichigo exhaled the air she was holding in when Sora knocked on the door. Ichigo unlocked the door, pulled him in and then locked the door again.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around and looked at Sora.

"Sora, what am I gonna do? Dad knows doesn't he?" Sora nodded slowly.

"He's gonna blame Riku and then they going to fight again. I can't deal with this…I…I…" Ichigo started to hyperventilate and Sora grabbed her before she fell.

"Ichigo. Breath. It'll be ok. I have you." Ichigo held on to Sora shirt as he carried her to the closet door. He opened the door walked in. When he got the back he kicked the wall. The back wall slid open and Sora saw Riku on the other side. Sora walked into Riku's room and sat Ichigo on the bed.

"I take it dad drove you here." Sora looked at Riku and nodded.

"Yea, I got him to wait downstairs for Ichigo to come talk to him." Ichigo looked up from the floor and looked at Sora and Riku.

"You mean he's not going to blame Riku?"

"No, but you should talk to him soon." Ichigo got up and hugged both Riku and Sora.

"I love you guys so much. You two mean the world to me…thanks for everything."

"We love you too," Riku and Sora said in unison. They looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away quickly. Ichigo giggles softly for the first time since she'd been home. She let go of them and let out a big sigh.

"Well…I'll head downstairs and talk to dad so Riku can stay alive."

"Ok, we'll be here," Riku said as he sat on his bed. Ichigo nodded and left the room. Sora sat down next to Riku and rubbed his back.

"She'll be ok Riku." Riku looked at Sora and hugged him.

"Ri-Riku?" a blushing Sora squeaked out. Riku buried his head into the nook of Sora shoulder. Sora blushed more and slowly wrapped his arms around Riku neck.

"You know I told Ichigo I was in love with her." Sora pushed Riku off him and stared at him.

"You didn't. I thought you weren't going to let her know. Why did you tell her, today of all days? Do you know how messed up she is already?"

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I love her just as much as I love you"

"I know but yo-wait, what did you just say?" Riku put all his weight on Sora causing the two to lay on the bed.

"Sora, could I just stay here for a bit?"

"I guess," Sora said blushing. He rubbed the back of Riku's head as Riku listen to Sora heartbeat.

* * *

Ichigo went downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw Sephiroth sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad?" He quickly looked up from coffee mug and stood up quickly. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo nodded in his arm. Sephiroth let go of her and looked down at her.

"Are you sure? Did Riku-"

"Dad! Riku hasn't done anything wrong. Please stop blaming him." Sephiroth smiled softly and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry. The fighting between you brother and I must have taking a toll on you."

"It's ok. I'm going to head upstairs, ok?" Sephiroth nodded and Ichigo head back upstairs. Ichigo opened the door to Riku room and saw that Riku was lying on top of Sora. Ichigo walked up to Riku bed and sat down next to Sora.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Sora.

"Yea, dad was real understanding and I think he's even going to bother with Riku less." Ichigo looked at Riku and smiled.

"So, what's up with Riku?" Sora blushed and looked down at him.

"Umm…he…umm"

"Told you he loved you?" Sora blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands.

"I was just joking Sora," Ichigo said. Sora uncovered his face and looked at Ichigo.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We all had a stressful day," Ichigo said as she ruffled Sora hair.

"Yea, you more then anyone."

"Yea…"

"Well, you'll get some time off from school."

"Really?" Riku asked as his head popped up, causing Ichigo and Sora to jumped a bit.

"Yea, we have off till Tuesday. That's what the principle said and he gave me our homework until then." Riku sat up and grumble.

"What kind of break is it when we still have work to do." Ichigo and Sora laughed at Riku. Riku yawned and looked at his clock.

"Hey Sora, it's almost 7:30. Did you want to spend the night?"

"I guess so, will it be ok with your dad?"

"Yea, I'll go downstairs and ask him." Ichigo walked thought Riku's closet to her room so she could unlock her door. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Dad?" Sephiroth turned around from the cutting board and looked at Ichigo.

"Yes?"

"Could Sora spend the night?"

"Yes, I already called his mother and she brought a change a clothes. It's in a bag by the door."

"Oh cool." Ichigo went to door, picked the bag and headed back to the stairs.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Dinner will be ready soon. If you want to take it upstairs, it's ok with me."

"Ok, thanks dad." Ichigo grabbed the bag and headed back to Riku room. She opened the door and tossed in the bag.

"Dad said Sora can stay and his mom dropped of this bag for him. I'm going to my room to get my stuff. I'll be right back." Ichigo closed the door and head to her room. Riku looked over at Sora.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Sora turned around and looked at Riku.

"For what?"

"For making more problems for you and Ichigo at the worse possible time."

"Riku…" Riku looked at the wall and sighed.

"You don't have to worry about what I said. I just want us to still be friends. If my feeling messed that up, I ratter you forget."

"Riku, I'm still be your friend, but I just don't know how I feel about this yet…could I think about it for awhile?" Riku looked at Sora and nodded.

"Thank you Riku," Sora said as he grinned widely. Riku pulled Sora into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Ah! Riku! Stop!" Ichigo walked into the room and smiled. Riku stopped giving Sora a noogie and looked at Ichigo. "

What's up?" "Dinner's ready and dad said that we can eat up here."

"Oh boy. Let's go," Sora said as he quickly hopped of the bed and ran out the room. Ichigo and Riku chuckled and fallow behind Sora.


	6. Chapter 06

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to be blinded by the sunlight coming though the window. She sat up and found herself in the middle of Riku's bed. Riku was sleeping against the wall and Sora was on the other side. Ichigo moved over Sora to get out of the bed. She didn't have to be too careful because he was a heavy sleeper, that's why he slept on the outside of the bed. She headed downstairs to the kitchen and saw a note form Sephiroth on the refrigerator door.

_Dear Riku and Ichigo,_

_ I will be gone for a few weeks. Until then the maid will be staying there until my return. Riku, do not do anything to upset Ichigo or I will kill you. Ichigo, stay safe and I'll miss you._

_From,_

_Sephiroth_

Ichigo chuckled when she read the letter. Sephiroth would always threaten Riku badly but would be really nice to her. She threw out the letter and looked at the wall clock.

"Hmm, it's only 7:15. She won't be here for another hour or so." The she Ichigo was referring to was the 'maid' who just happened to be Sora's mom. She was more of a babysitter then a maid. Sephiroth and Riku were the only ones who address her as the maid, Sephiroth more to her face then Riku. Ichigo would just call her mommy Riona because she was basically that only mother figure Ichigo had. Her and Riona would do many things together and she even taught Ichigo how to cook. Ichigo yawned and started to head upstairs to get some more sleep. Just as she made it up 5 steps, the doorbell rang. _'Who could that be this early in the morning?'_ Ichigo went to the door and opened it.

"Kairi?" Kairi stood in the doorway with a clam smile on her face.

"Morning"

"Morning. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have band practice this morning so I thought you, me, and Riku could go get Sora and walk to school." Ichigo was panic for a bit.

"Umm…I'm not going to school today. I'm not feeling so well and you know Riku is going to stay home and take care of me."

"Ok. I hope you feel better. I'll head over to Sora's house"

"No!" Kairi looked at Ichigo confused.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Kairi…I have something to tell you. Can you come inside for a moment?"

"Sure," Kairi said as she fallowed Ichigo inside. Ichigo told Kairi everything that happened at school that day and how Sora spent the night at his house to help her feel better.

"Oh my god…I don't know what to say."

"It's ok. Just don't tell the others ok?" Kairi nodded and her and Ichigo headed to the front door. Kairi stopped right outside the doorway.

"Kairi?" Kairi turned around and faced Ichigo.

"Tell Riku he can have Sora" Ichigo looked at Kairi in disbelief.

"Kairi…are you sure?" She nodded slowly.

"I know that Sora wouldn't be happy with me" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I just want him to happy"

"Oh Kairi" Ichigo moved closer to Kairi and hugged her. Kairi cried softly on Ichigo shoulder. After Kairi was done she pulled away from Ichigo and looked at her.

"You ok?" Kairi nodded at Ichigo.

"I better head off to school."

"Ok." Kairi smiled and Ichigo.

"I hope you feel better Ichigo."

"Thanks. I'll call you later."

"Kay. Bye" Ichigo closed the front door and sighed.

"Well…today is going to be a long day."

* * *

The clock hit 9 o'clock and Ichigo boredom was put to an end. She had been laying on the couch waiting for Riona the 'maid'. Riona wasn't really a maid but more like the mother figure for Riku and Ichigo. Riona was also Sora mother so Sora was the little brother of the group. Riona opened the front door and saw Ichigo laying on the couch.

"Good Morning Ichigo. How are you?"

"I'm good," Ichigo said as she got up and walked over to Riona. Riona looked at the cut on my face as saw it was healing well.

"Ms. Riona, why do you have a bag?" Riona looked down at her bag and back at Ichigo.

"This for Sora." Ichigo looked at Riona confused.

"Leon and I will be head going somewhere until Monday."

"Ok. Does my dad know?"

"No, I didn't have time to tell him. He seemed to be in a hurry to get off the phone. I was wondering if something was wrong here."

"No, he was fine yesterday."

"I see…" Riona handed Ichigo Sora's bag.

"Well, I'm sure you three can handle things until Monday. If anything you have my number."

"Yep."

"Ok. Well I must be off then. Give Sora my love."

"I will Ms. Riona. Have a safe trip." Riona smiled.

"I will hon." Riona walked out the door and Ichigo locked the door behind her. She went upstairs to Riku's room. She opened the door slowly and saw Riku sitting at his desk writing and Sora still sleeping.

"Morning Riku."

"Morning," he said without looking up from the paper.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as she walked over to him.

"Just finishing up homework."

"For the week?"

"Yep. Did you finish yours?"

"Everything but my Al Bhed Monday homework. It's based on what we're going to learn on Fridays class." Riku put his pencil down and looked up at her.

"Does that mean you'll be going back on Friday?" Ichigo shrugged.

"I guess so. And Kairi is going to find out how long Saix is going to be suspended."

"Suspended? Should he be expelled? And when did you talk to Kairi?"

"She stop by this morning to walk us to school."

"Oh. And I take it you told her what happened."

"Yep."

"I see." Riku and Ichigo looked over at the bed when Sora rolled over.

"I'm gonna head downstairs to make some pancakes. Apple in yours and chocolate chips for Sora, right?"

"Yea, I'll walk up Sora while you make it. I'll take about 5." Ichigo sighed and head to the door.

"I don't know how you guys could eat so much." Riku grinned at her.

"It's because we're grow boys."

"Whatever." Ichigo rolled her eyes and left the room.


	7. Chapter 07

The rest of the day was pretty boring. After they ate, they headed to the mall. It was pretty empty since all the kids where at school. After roaming the mall for a while, they headed to the island to spar. Riku and Sora would spar first and then Ichigo would face the winner, which was always Riku. Sora would love to watch them spar. At time it would seem they were dancing. Sora knew that he would fight the loser, which would be always Ichigo. What Sora didn't know is that Ichigo had been Riku and few times. She had only beaten Riku in a few private night sparring. Even though Ichigo had beaten Riku 4% of the time, he knew he could never hold back. Everyone knew that Ichigo was the second best fighter because of who she lived with. After a 45-minute fight, Riku had disarmed Ichigo and held his sword out to her next. Riku lowered his weapon and let out a sigh of relief.

"You almost won today sis," Riku said.

"You always say that," Ichigo said as she walked over to pick her sword.

"Your turn Sora," Riku said as he headed to the tree. Sora hopped off the tree and stood in his fighting stance. Ichigo smirked and dashed at him. Before Sora could blink he was on the ground with Ichigo pointing her sword at Sora chest.

"Wow, I think that's a new record Sora," Riku said with a smirked

"Oh shut up," Sora said as he stood up.

"HEY GUYS!" Everyone turned to the bridge and saw Kairi running across it.

"Hey Kairi. What's up?" Ichigo asked. Kairi stop in front of Ichigo to catch her breath.

"I have some news."

"Shoot."

"Saix and Larxene will be back in school Friday. Rumor has it that they want a final fight between Ichigo."

"They're not expelled?" asked Sora.

"Some how no." There was silence between the friends.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this Friday." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, don't do anything-"

"Riku, Saix only attacks me when I'm down. This time I'm going to take the fight to his doorstep."

"Ichigo, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sora asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." Everyone wasn't to sure about Ichigo decision but they let it be due to her stubbornness. Then went to hang out before heading home.

* * *

On Thursday Riona called Sora to check on him. While Sora was taking to his mom Riku was taking a nap in his room and Ichigo was watching TV in the living room. When Sora got off the phone he walked out the kitchen and sat next to Ichigo.

"So, how's your mom?"

"She's ok. She's visiting my aunt Ame."

"Wasn't she that one who's husband disappeared last year?"

"Yea, they found his body and they're having a funeral for him."

"Aww man. That sucks."

"Yea. She just thought that he left her for another women and now we found out he was dead this whole year."

"Wow…your mom must be comforting her sister."

"Sister?"

"Yea. Isn't your aunt from you mom's side?"

"No, my dad."

"What, your dad has a sister?"

"Yea, and a brother."

"Really? I've never heard of this."

"Me either. Not until about a few month ago. And you won't believe who my uncle is."

"Who?"

"Cloud Strife."

"What?"

"Yea. According to my mom, my dad and Cloud have been out of touch for 15 years now. My dad had no idea Cloud was my teacher for a year now."

"Wow…"

"Yea. So my mom just wanted my aunts' brothers to come to the funeral. I think she sent Roxas to a friends house this weekend."

"Jeez. I hope she'll be ok."

"I think so. My mom said that ever since her husband disappeared, she's moved on. But now she feel horrible for thinking he was some no good person while he was dead."

"That one major guilt trip."

"Yea…" Ichigo and Sora continued to watch TV.

"Do you ever think that you've been lied to about your life?" Ichigo asked during a random commercial.

"What?"

"Never mind. I've just been a little stress with school."

"You sure you sure you should go back tomorrow?"

"I have no choice. I have to end this…"

"What?"

"Nothing" Ichigo and Sora went back to watching TV and lounging the rest of day.

* * *

Friday had come and Ichigo was ready to get her revenge. Her, Riku and Sora walked to the school and was greeted by Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi at the main entrance.

"Ichigo!" Selphie yelped as she leapt into the air and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo caught her and smiled.

"I missed you too Selphie, but I've only been gone for two days."

"Yea but…" Selphie looked over to Kairi and Kairi looked to the ground.

"You told them?"

"We knew something was up when you and Riku disappeared and you, Riku, and Sora not showing the next day," said Wakka.

"Yea, we kinda forced it out of her. Sorry," said Tidus. Ichigo put Selphie down and smiled.

"It's ok. I guess there was no point trying to hide it in the first place." Suddenly two figures in hooded black coats like Saix walked toward the group. Everyone looked like they were about to fight but Ichigo just smiled. The two figures stop in front of Ichigo.

"Do you have it?" One figure nodded and handed her a folder. Ichigo opened it and flipped through it.

"Looks like everything is here." She closed the folder and smile.

"I'll make sure to get you off to hook." The two figures nodded and walked away.

"Ichigo" Ichigo turned around and looked at Riku.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just getting what belongs to me before I finish off Saix for good." Ichigo walked passed Riku and her friends towards her locker. She looked around to make sure no one had followed her.

"Ok guys. The close is clear." The two figures in black hooded coats come around the corner and put down their hoods.

"Wow. Your little group of friend looked like they were around to rip our heads off."

"Well Braig, if Saix didn't pulled that damn stunt two days ago then they would be so pissed to see you guys."

"Sorry Ichigo-san"

"Aww Ienzo. It's not your fault. I know you guys would had done anything in your power to stop them that day."

"It just suck they did that. I mean we had no idea. Man when I see Saix I'll-"

"Do nothing," Ichigo said interrupting Braig. She closed her locked and put her books and folder in her bag.

"Well guys, I'll see you during lunch when I'm beating the hell out of Saix"

"Ooo. Someone has been training with Riku." Ichigo grinned at Braig and waved goodbye to both of them. She headed to first period class to find only Sora and Namine in the room.

"What's up?"

"Apparently Cloud hasn't come back yet."

"Wow this must be a first."

"Rumor has it that Ms. Lockheart had caused Mr. Strife to miss class this morning."

"Ms. Lockheart?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh yea, it's out new math teacher. She's Clouds wife or girlfriend…I think," said Sora.

"I see"


	8. Chapter 08

Lunchtime came by really fast. Ichigo walked into the lunchroom and sat with her friends. Halfway though the period two hooded coat figures walked into the lunchroom. Ichigo saw them and stood up from the table.

"Ichigo, what are-"

"Riku, I have a plan. Don't do anything until I say so," Ichigo whisper harshly. The two figures pushed down their hoods reveling Saix and Larxene.

"Well miss Ichigo. Word has it that you wish to rejoin the group."

"You've heard right."

"What! Ichigo!" Ichigo shot Riku a look that meant she didn't want him to say a word.

"My dear Chixgoi. Welcome back." Ichigo smiled and walked closer to Saix open arms. When she was close enough, she punched him as her as she could. Saix stumbles backwards into a garbage can.

"You bitch!" Larxene charged at her with a knife. Ichigo kicked the knife out of her hand and grabbed Larxene two hair antennas. She pulled Larxene down, put the shoe to her face, and kicked her back. Larxene was on the floor screaming because Ichigo had ripped out her hair from her sculp.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" Ichigo turned around just in time to see Saix coming at her with a hammer. She dodged out the away and hammer punched his back. Saix dropped the hammer and Riku quickly ran to grab it. Saix looked back at Ichigo to see her foot coming at his face. She made direct contact to his nose causing it to break. Saix fall to the floor screaming in pain and coving his face trying to stop the blood. The lunchroom burst into cheers and Sora and Riku got up to hug Ichigo.

The cheering of the lunchroom stop abruptly and Ichigo knew what was about to come. Sir Auron had enter the lunchroom, with Braig and Ienzo, and made his way to Ichigo.

"Miss Ichigo could you come with me. Braig and Ienzo, bring those two with me." Sir Auron headed out the door of the lunchroom doors followed by Ichigo, Braig carrying Saix, and Ienzo carrying Larxene. The lunchroom slowly grew back to it noisy self. Kairi look over to everyone at the table.

"Guys. What should we do?"

"I think the only thing we can do is wait."

"But Sora, what if Ichigo gets expelled?"

"I don't think that will happened," said Riku. Everyone turned to look at Riku.

"Why do you say that Riku?" asked Wakka.

"I don't know but Ichigo seem to have this too planned out and Sir Auron didn't seem that surprised about what happened."

"Yea…now that you mention it…" said Tidus. Everyone at the table grew silent. The rest of the lunchtime seemed to go by so slowly. The bell rang and everyone went there separate ways. Tidus was planning to cut math class because Tifa wasn't in. Sora headed to his math class with Riku to see if Ichigo would be there. When they turned the corner, Riku and Sora saw Braig and Ienzo walking away from Sora's math class. Riku and Sora ran to the room and saw Ichigo sitting in the room with some other classmate.

"Ichigo. What happened?" Ichigo looked at Sora and Riku and smiled.

"Saix and Larxene have been expelled from the school."

"What about the other two?" Riku asked.

"Nothing. They're fine."

"What? Why?"

"Because Club 13 in my responsibility." Sora and Riku gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't really a member, were you?"

"No Sora. But Club 13 started because of me." Riku and Sora were still confused. Ichigo sighed.

"Let me explain. It happened freshman year…"

_8th grade was the last year of Junior High for Ichigo, Sora and Kairi. It was also the loneliest time for Ichigo. Riku was in high school, Kairi and Sora were hanging a lot and Ichigo felt like a third wheel. It was also the year she met Braig and Ienzo She met them on a class trip to Hollow Baston. Ienzo was an 8th grader in another and Braig was a freshman in Riku's school. Even though they were very different; Ienzo being very quite and serious, Braig was loud and crazy; they got along with Ichigo very well. After that trip, they hung out a lot. When Ichigo and Ienzo came to Destiny Island High School, they continued to hang out but not as much. Freshman year was also when Saix and Larxene came into the picture. Ichigo didn't trust the both of them but they were old friends of Braig. They kept causing trouble for Ichigo. In the middle of her sophomore year she decided to "leave that gang" and this pissed off Saix and Larxene. Saix wanted the get revenge for betraying the family. Larxene hated Ichigo because she felt that Ichigo was the reason why Riku wouldn't go out with her._

"It started with some threat letters and small pranks but these past 2 months things started getting out of hand."

"But why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo smiled at Riku.

"You know how I am Riku. It was my problem so I was going to handle it. That's why Braig and Ienzo got off the hook."

"What?" Sora and Riku were again lost.

"Braig and Ienzo were so-called spies. Sir Auron knew that Saix and Larxene were causing problems but nothing strong enough to get them in major trouble. After the incident on Tuesday, Braig and Ienzo were able to put everything they've collected to make it seem that they plans were leading up to killing me."

"But were they going to kill you?" asked Sora.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Neither did Sir Auron and principle Braska."

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Riku and Ichigo looked at Sora.

"If I didn't hang out with Kairi so much this never would have happened. I'm so sorry," Sora said on the verge of crying.

"Aww stop crying you big baby." Sora looked at Riku and pouted.

"I'm not a baby." Riku smirked, got up and leaned closer to Sora's face.

"You sure?" Sora blushed and looked away.

"Y-yes I'm sure! I'm going to the bathroom!" Sora said as he ran out the room. Riku sat down back next to Ichigo

"So," Ichigo started with a smiled, "when are you going to tell him you like him."

"Well…I kinda told him," Riku said in a whisper. Ichigo looked at him shocked.

"So, what happened?"

"Well…I sort of told him on THAT day and he hasn't given me an answer yet." Ichigo thought about what day he was talking about and then it clicked.

"You mean you really told him when I was having an episode? I was just joking with Sora when I asked him." Riku nodded and Ichigo slapped him on the back of his head.

"Oww! What the-"

"What is wrong with you! Why would you tell him then? He probably hasn't even thought about it since then."

"You think?"

"Yes idiot!"

"Oh…" Sora walked into the classroom and looked at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Riku and Ichigo looked at each then at Sora.

"We were thinking about what to do this weekend," Ichigo said with a smile.

"I might go to my aunt Ame house tomorrow. I think it would be ok if you guys come."

"Cool, so that's the plan for tomorrow." Ichigo and Sora nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 09

Sora, Riku, and Ichigo was sitting in the living of Riku's house, waiting for Leon the pick up Sora. Sora heard a car pull up into the driveway. Sora, Ichigo, and Riku walked outside and saw Leon's car in the driveway.

"Hey kids. Ready to go?" Just then Ichigo cell phone rang.

"Hold up guys." Ichigo looked at her phone and saw that Kairi was calling her.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?"

"Hey Ichigo, were you busy today?" Ichigo turned to look at Riku and Sora.

"I was going to go to Sora's aunts house. Why?"

"Umm…could you come over? We need you're help." Ichigo felt that Kairi was in trouble.

"Kai, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea. It's nothing serious…it's just…"

"Don't worry. I'll be right there, ok?"

"Thanks. I'll explain everything once you get here."

"Ok. See ya in a bit."

"Kay" Ichigo hung up the phone.

"Is everything ok with Kairi?" asked Riku.

"Yea, she just really need my help with something for school but she didn't want to bother me if I plans already."

"So are you going to go to her house or to my aunt's house?"

"I'm gonna go to her place."

"You want me to gives you a lift?" asked Leon.

"No, I'll take my car."

"You sure?"

"Yea. I don't know when I'll leave from there, so I'll take my car."

"Ok. Be carful on your way there and back."

"I will Mr. Leonhart."

* * *

Ichigo rang the doorbell to Kairi house, which was also the mayor's house. Kairi opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Ichigo. Come in" Ichigo walked inside and saw Namine sitting on the sofa.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Kairi walked into the living room.

"We need some support."

"Support?"

"Yea…you see…we were going to go to Dr. Valentine house to get a DNA test."

"DNA test? For what?" Kairi sighed.

"You know I was adopted, right?"

"Yea."

"Well, I've been talking with Namine and it just so happens that she had a twin sister."

"Had?"

"Yea, she was lost in a bad storm when I was younger. My dad and I thought she was dead because my mom also died in that storm."

"So you guys think you could be each other sisters?" They looked at each, looked at Ichigo and nodded at her.

"Ok, so where do I come in?"

"Well, we don't know much about Dr. Valentine and was wondering if you could come with us."

"Let me guess, he's creepy and you don't know him to eat your soul or something?"

"How did you know?" asked Namine.

"Everyone is like that with Vincent. But he's always nice with me. I'll go with you guys." Namine and Kairi smiled.

* * *

Ichigo pulled into the driveway of Vincent home. The girls got out of the car and walked up to the front door of Shinra Mansion. Ichigo rang the doorbell and Vincent opened the door.

"Hello Ichigo-san and her friends. Please come in." Ichigo, Kairi, and Namine walked inside and followed Vincent down to the basement. His basement looked like a lab out of a science fiction comic. It was a totally difference from his Victorian style home.

"Miss Kairi and Miss Namine. Please take a seat here." Kairi and Namine walked over the chairs and sat down.

"Vincent I'll be upstairs, ok?"

"Yes. Please stay in the living room."

"Ok" Ichigo ran upstairs and walked into Vincent living room. She had been to his house several times before and always liked sitting in his living room. It was very beautiful and warm. She walked up to his bookcase and looked for a book to read. While scanning the shelves, Ichigo saw a photo album.

"Hmm, I wonder that this is," she said as she pulled the album off the shelf. She opened it up and saw pictures of Sephiroth, Vincent and Cloud when there was younger and a few pictures of her mother Aries. Then a picture caught her eye. Two pregnant women stood next to each other smiling. One was Aries and the other one was a woman the looked like Ichigo. Ichigo took the photo out of its sleeve and looked on the back. On the back she saw the words Aries and Tifa. 8 month. _'Tifa? Isn't that my math teacher?'_ Ichigo said to herself. She put the picture in her pocket, closed the album and put it back on the shelf.

* * *

Ichigo was driving home after she had dropped of Kairi and Namine. On the drive home she kept thinking about the photo of her mom and Tifa. She wasn't sure what happened to Tifa baby but she had a feeling that she had something to do with it.

"Why would have any connection with Tifa? I don't even know her! Augh! Forget it." Ichigo pulled into the driveway and saw the lights on in the house. She got out the car and headed to door. She opened the door and saw Riku and Sora sitting in the living room playing video games.

"Hey guys?" Riku glanced at Ichigo then back at the TV screen.

"Hey Ichigo. How was Kairi?"

"Yea is she ok?"

"Yea she's good. We hang out with Namine."

"Sounds cool," said Riku. Ichigo walked into the kitchen and saw the message sign flashing.

"Hey Riku! Did you check the message?"

"No!" Ichigo check the messages. One message was from Miss Yuna about chorus practice and a message for Sephiroth. Ichigo walked into the living room.

"Hey Riku. Dad took his cell phone right?"

"I think so, why?"

"Dr. Hojo called asking dad to call him back. I sounded important." Riku paused the game and looked Ichigo.

"You sure it was Dr. Hojo?"

"Yea, why?"

"Isn't that guy dead?" asked Sora.

"Is he?"

"I don't know. My dad said something about Dr. Hojo dying in a fire or something." Riku and Ichigo looked at each other.

"Sora, how do you know about or family doctor?" Sora shrugged.

"I only know about him because Cloud always talks about how much he hates him."

"Why would Cloud hate Dr. Hojo?"

"Easy. Cloud hates everything connected to our dad," Riku said before un-pausing the game.

"He doesn't hate us…" Ichigo said softly to herself before heading to her room. There she went on her computer to fin some information about Dr. Hojo. She knew that the man said he was Dr. Hojo, whether he was the real on or not. She searched online for any information about Dr. Hojo for 5 hours. After finding nothing she finally saw a report about a DNA experiment. She saw the Dr. Hojo was part of experiment were he was altering DNA and cloning. She also read that Vincent wife and Sephiroth were involved in the experment. The date for that experiment was on the day she was born.

"What the hell is going on here?"


	10. Chapter 10

After second period on Monday, Ichigo walked up to Vincent desk.

"Yes Miss Ichigo. How may I help you," Vincent asked without looking up from the papers he was grading.

"Vincent. Do you know Dr. Hojo?" Vincent stopped writing and looked up at Ichigo.

"Why?" he asked coldly.

"I…I just so confused right now." Ichigo handed the information about the experiment conducted on the day she was born. Vincent read it then looked at her.

"I need to investigate this. Could you stop by my house after your classes?" Ichigo nodded. Vincent stood up and smiled softly.

"Don't worry," Vincent said while patting Ichigo on the head. They both walked out the room and Ichigo headed to her next class. Ichigo couldn't hope but worry. She knew that Dr. Hojo was the reason that Vincent lost his wife. She knew that she was causing Vincent relive some painful memories, which made he sad.

"Ichigo, you ok?" Ichigo looked at Riku. Without realizing it, she had made it to 5th period.

"Huh? Yea, just a bit tired."

"You should head home then," Riku said.

"I will after math class. I haven't met her yet and want to see her before I go home."

"Ok." Riku continued eating his lunch and talking to Sora. Ichigo felt bad about lying to Riku but she had to find out the truth about herself. The older she got the more she felt that she wasn't Riku real sister and after the information about Dr. Hojo, she knew she would be able to the truth about her past.

Ichigo and Sora sat in math class waiting for Tifa.

"She's late," said Sora. Just then Tifa came running into the room.

"Sorry everyone. Just talking to some other teachers," Tifa said with a grin.

"Ok, I'll start roll call." Ichigo stared at Tifa. She looked like an older version of herself.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo slowly raised her hand, Tifa looked at Ichigo. After 5 minutes of their locked gaze Tifa looked away and continued calling roll.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I…I don't know." The class seem to last forever, but the period finally ended. While everyone started leaving Ichigo just sat at the desk.

"Ichigo, you ok?"

"Yea, tell Riku I'm gonna head home after I talk to Ms. Lockhreat about something's, ok?"

"Yea I'll let him know. Feel better ok?" Ichigo nodded and watched Sora walked off. Ichigo sighs and headed toward Tifa. Tifa looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Ichigo. This is the first time we've met, isn't it?" Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Umm…?" "Please, call me Tifa."

"Tifa…I wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it?" Ichigo handed Tifa the picture of her Tifa.

"Oh my. It's been awhile since I've seen this picture. I miss Aries…"

"Did you know my mom?" Tifa looked at her.

"You're Aries child?" Ichigo nodded and Tifa looked back at the picture.

"You know that you don't look anything like her."

"Yea…I get that a lot." Tifa smiled that looked at the picture.

"Strange though. I could have sworn she was going to have boy."

"She had a boy. I'm the second child."

"That can't be hon." Ichigo eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"She died during childbirth. You must be adopted."

"Adopted?" Tifa looked at Ichigo and saw tears running down her face.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. I was out of place to say that."

"No, it's ok. I always had a feeling I was adopted. Now I must find my real parents."

"Well, if you need any help you can always ask me and Cloud," Tifa said with a warm smiled.

"Umm…Tifa. One more question."

"Hmm?"

"What happened your baby?" Tifa sighed and smiled sadly.

"I was told it died when I gave birth to it, but I never believed that. I had this feeling that my baby girl is still out there." Tifa looked at Ichigo and smiled at her.

"You never know. You might be my little girl."

"But how could…Dr. Hojo delivered me from Aries."

"Dr. Hojo? Strange. He also delivered my child." Ichigo was disgustedly confused.

"I have to talk to Vincent." Tifa gave the picture back to Ichigo and Ichigo ran out the room. Tifa sighed and ran her hands though her hair.

"Please let her be my little girl."

* * *

It was about 4pm when Ichigo arrived and Vincent house. Riku had called about 4 times before she turned off her phone. She had too many questions to ask right now. She rang the doorbell and Vincent opened that door.

"Miss Ichigo, please come in." Ichigo walked into the house and started heading to the living room.

"No, this way." Ichigo turned around and followed Vincent. He took her to the kitchen.

"Take a sit. I will make some tea."

"Ok" Vincent walked to the countertop to prepare tea. Ichigo was very nervous.

"Vincent. Did you get Kairi and Namine results yet?"

"Yes. I called them early to tell them the good new." Ichigo knew Vincent could give the detail of the results but when she heard him say good news she knew they were related.

"It's nice to know that someone can have the answers to their mysteries."

"What do you mean?"

"According to Tifa, I'm most likely adopted."

"How is that?"

"My mom only had one kid. Riku looks like dad so I figured I'm that adopted one." Vincent walked to the table, placed a teacup in front of Ichigo and took a seat across from her.

"So you want me to run a test on you?" Ichigo nodded after she took a sip of her tea. Vincent sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Does anyone know you are here?"

"No why?"

"If I do the test, I will not get the results until tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone about this. I just want to know where I came from."

"Understood. When you are done with your tea please head to the lab." Ichigo nodded before Vincent got up and head to his lab. Ichigo sighed and look at her tea. She wanted to know the answer to her life question but she was so afraid. What if was really not related to Riku and what if Tifa wasn't her real mother. She shook her head and finished her tea.

"I need to know," she said to herself before heading to Vincent lab.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Riku asked Ichigo. It was almost 10 o'clock when Ichigo walked in the house.

"I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I wasn't but I'm ok now."

"But where were you. I've been calling you all day."

"I went to Braig house."

"And you couldn't have called me? I was worried sick about you"

"I'm sorry Riku." Riku sighed and ruffled Ichigo hair.

"It's ok. I'm gonna head to bed. See you in the morning."

"Ok." Riku headed upstairs and Ichigo let out a big sigh of relief. She walked to the couch, sat down and watched TV. She wasn't planning of going to school tomorrow but she had to be out the house before Riku so he'll think she did. She slept on the couch until 6 in the morning. She got off the couch and headed to her room. She changed into her uniform and grabbed her things for school. She left a note on her door saying she left early for school. She knew Riku would check the room even with the note so she had to make sure she had left. She walked out the house and head down the block away from school. She was heading to Braig house to wait for until 2nd period. His house was an hour walk from her house and away from her everyone she knew so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her. By 7 o'clock she rang the doorbell to Braig house. Braig opened that door and yarned.

"You know you lucky you called me last night about the plan." Ichigo walked into the house.

"I'm sorry Braig. Thank you so much."

"Ah don't worry. You can crash on the couch. There's barely anything in the fridge so you might have to order food and"

"Braig I'm just staying until Vincent picks me up."

"And what then?"

"What do you mean?" Braig sighed.

"Ichigo. What is going to happened when-"

"If"

"Fine. IF you find out your really Tifa kid. You gonna back to Riku's house?"

"Well yea…he's my…oh my god" Ichigo sat on the couch and began crying.

"I can't do this Braig. I just can't I…I"

"Ichigo. Calm down." Braig sat next to her on the couch.

"Listen to me. No matter what happens you can stay here. Ok?" Ichigo nodded while wiping her tears away. Braig patted Ichigo on the back and went to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo sat quietly in Vincent car. She was so scared that she felt that she was going to throw up. Vincent pulled into the driveway and he and Ichigo got out of the car. Ichigo followed Vincent all the down to his lab.

"I have not looked at the results," Vincent said picking up the folder, "so you are the first one to look at it." Ichigo looked at the folder and took a deep breath in and out. She flipped it open and saw the thing that saw had dreading since yesterday.

"I'm not his daughter." And tear rolled down her face.

"I knew it ever since I saw Tifa but I just…I just wanted it to be a lie." Ichigo continued reading and saw something that confused her.

"Vincent, the birthday is off."

"What?" Ichigo handed him the folder.

"It states that I'm a year a older then what I really am." Vincent looked though the folder then at her.

"Miss Ichigo, what this file says is true. You are the same age as Riku."

"How the hell can that be?" Vincent thought for a moment and then something hit him.

"My god. Dr. Hojo experiment…" Ichigo started backing away from Vincent.

"No…No…"

"Miss Ichigo?" Ichigo shock her head.

"I don't want to know. NO!" Ichigo quickly turned around and ran out of Vincent home. While she was running it started to poor, but she didn't care. She needed to get away. Away from Vincent, Riku, everything. Ichigo ran so far that she didn't know where she was. She looked around but couldn't make out anything familiar. She was about to call Braig, but she saw someone who looked familiar.

"Ienzo?" Ienzo looked up from the ground at her.

"Ichigo-san? What are you doing here?" Ichigo couldn't contain herself. She threw herself at Ienzo and cried. Ienzo almost dropped his umbrella. When he was about to ask her what was wrong, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo Ienzo. Do you know where Ichigo is?" Ienzo looked down and blushed.

"Yea, she's right here…crying." Braig sighed on the other line.

"I knew this would happened. Where are you guys?"

"In front of my house."

"What! How there hell did she get there?"

"It seems she ran over here."

"Take her to your place. I'll be right there." Braig hung up the phone and headed out to Ienzo house.

* * *

Vincent was driving around looking for Ichigo. He had been driving around for an hour but he couldn't find her. He sighed and decided to head to Ichigo home to see if she had returned home. He pulled into the drive though, got out the car, and headed to the door. He rang the doorbell and Riku opened the door.

"Ich-oh. Mr. Valentine. Good evening sir. How are you?"

"Not to well. Is Miss Ichigo home?" Riku was silence.

"No. Do you know where she is?"

"She ran off when she came to visit."

"What? Why? What is going on?" Vincent sighed.

"I need you to come with me."

"We need to pick up Sora."

"Why?"

"Because he keeps me from killing anyone," Riku said coldly as he walked out the door to Vincent car. Vincent went to car and head to Sora's house to pick him up. Sora, Riku and Vincent sat in Vincent car, which was in Sora driveway.

"Where would Miss Ichigo go if she didn't want to go home," Vincent asked Riku and Sora.

"Why wouldn't she want to come home?" asked Sora. Vincent was silent.

"What the hell did you do to her you-"

"Riku. Calm down"

"Calm down. My sister as been missing all day and my father come home tomorrow and you want me to calm down? What if she's hurt? What if she's in trouble? What do you think my dad is going to do to me when he finds out she's not home tomorrow?"

"Riku, don't worry. We'll find her. Lets just call everyone we know right now to she if she at their house." Riku sighed and nodded. Sora and Riku called all their friends but no one had seen Ichigo all day. Riku and Sora both sighed after hanging up their phones.

"Where is she?" Riku said quietly to himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Braig" Riku looked up at Sora.

"What?"

"She would probably go to Braig or Ienzo house, but I have no idea where they live."

"I do," Vincent said before he started up his car.

"We'll head to Braig house first since he's closer."

Ichigo was lying on the couch and her head was on Ienzo lap in the back of Braig car.

"So what happened to her Braig?"

"She got a DNA at Valentines' house because she started thinking she was related to Tifa and not Riku. I guess the results came out showing she was right."

"Wow…no wonder she was crying so much."

"Yea," Braig said as he pulled into his driveway.

"Ienzo, take Ichigo upstairs and while I get ready for Riku to get here." Ienzo and Braig both knew it was only a matter of time before Riku came to the house. Ienzo took Ichigo to the the guess room and Braig waited in the living room.

"Ok big brother Riku. Where are you?" No sooner did he say that, the doorbell rang. Braig sighed, got up and headed to the door.

"Where is she?" Braig moved from the front of the door and let Riku and Sora in. Riku grabbed Braig by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Where is she?" Riku yelled.

"I can't tell you!" Braig said before he pushed Riku off of him. Riku stumble backward.

"You can't keep her!"

"It's not about keeping her. She's not ever yours to keep idiot."

"Why you-"

"Stop it!" Everyone turn to the staircase and saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo what are you doing here. Dad is"

"No! I can't go back"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I can't. I just can't. Vincent knows why…"

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo quickly ran up the stairs. Riku was about to case after her but Sora grabbed his arm.

"I think you should go get Vincent." Riku quickly left the house and went to get Vincent.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room and looked at Vincent.

"Miss Ichigo came to my house to get a DNA test. She was having doubt about her family status."

"Why would she not think we were related anymore?"

"Because of Miss Lockheart."

"Miss Tifa?"

"Ichigo is the daughter of Tifa and Cloud."

"What!" said Riku and Sora.

"There's more. She doesn't seem to be the right age."

"What?"

"She seems to be a different age."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"She is more like you twin sister then little sister." Everyone was shocked.

"How is that possible?" Braig asked.

"Sephiroth joined Dr. Hojo to conducted an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"When Ichigo was born she was put in a chamber to stop her aging for a year to make it seem she was younger the Riku." There was a long silence in the room. Riku slowly stood up and head to the front door.

"Riku where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I need some air." Riku said before he close the door behind him. Sora looked at Vincent then at Braig.

"What do we do now?" Braig shrugged.

"Me and Ienzo will keep and one on her. You should go be with Riku." Sora nodded and went outside with Riku. Sora saw him sitting on the ground next to Vincent car crying. Sora went to Riku and let him cry on his shoulder. Vincent stood up and walked over the Braig.

"Please take care of Miss Ichigo."

"I will" Braig let Vincent out and Vincent took Sora and Riku home. Braig went upstairs and saw Ichigo and Ienzo were sleeping. Braig smiled to himself and close the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Riku woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking. He was drop dead tired. He couldn't get any sleep because of what happened last night. The sound of knocking turned into pounding. Riku got up and walked downstairs to the front door.

"Riku! Open the door!" Riku opened the door and saw a panting Sora on the other side.

"Hey," said Riku who was still half asleep, "did you run here?"

"Yea, I have to talk to you."

"Could this wait. I gotta get ready for school."

"Dude, school is over"

"What?" Riku was now fully awake after hearing that.

"Yea, it's 3 o'clock. You're just getting up?"

"Yea, I barely slept last night."

"Sorry."

"Naw, it's cool. Did Ichi come to school?"

"Yea she said that she wanted to talk to your dad about…yea…" Riku sighed.

"Give me a minute. I'm gonna get dress."

"For what?"

"I don't want to be here when the meeting goes down and know Ichigo, she wouldn't want me here either."

"Yea, I guess. But where are you gonna go?" Riku smirked and leaned closer to Sora.

"To my best friends house. Where else would I go?" Sora blushed.

"Nowhere" Riku chuckled.

"I'll be right back." Riku ran upstairs, got dress and packed his back to spend the night. He headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He wrote on the message notepad _'I'm so sorry'_ and sighed his name. Riku sighed and walked out the front door. Sora had been sitting on the steps of the house.

"Ready?" Sora turned around and grinned.

"Yep!" Riku couldn't help but smile. Sora was always his light through his dark time and right now Sora was the only thing he wanted to be with right now. Riku and Sora started walking to Sora's house.

"So you're spending the night?"

"Yea. Is it gonna be a problem with your mom and dad?"

"Naw. Your pretty like family."

"Family huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Riku. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok Sora. I just feel like I'm having a nightmare and I just want to wake up."

"Don't worry Riku. It'll get better." Riku looked at Sora and smiled.

"I know."

* * *

Riku and Sora had been playing video games since they got to the house. It seemed like it was like the same as any day. The doorbell rang and Riona went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Rude and Reno." Riona opened that door.

"Hello you two. What brings you here?"

"We're here to collect Riku" said Rude

"Riku? Why?"

"There was an incident at his home."

"Oh my good- Sora! Riku! Come downstairs!" Sora snd Riku came running down and headed to the front door.

"What's up mom?"

"Honey. Something happened at Riku's house."

"Ichigo! Is Ichigo ok?" asked Riku.

"Ichigo suffered minor injuries."

"Suffered? What the hell? It was suppose to be just a talk."

"Well your Pops went crazy and started stabbing people."

"What?"

"Reno, keep quite."

"What? He wanted to know."Riku looked at Riona

"Miss Lionheart..."

"Go hon. Sora, go with him."

"Ok mom" Riku and Sora followed Rude and Reno to their car. They all got in the car and drived off to the hospital.

"Hey. Who sent your you guys?" Sora asked.

"Vincent. We use to work together. He called us up before the meeting just in case something went wrong." Sora looked over and Riku and saw his hand shaking. Sora grabbed his hand, which caused Riku to jump.

"She's fine Riku." Riku shook his head.

"I should have been there. I should have protected her. Damn it." Sora could see that Riku was suffering so much. He held Riku hand until they got to the hospital.

Riku and Sora ran into the hospital and saw Leon rubbing Tifa's back and Vincent standing on the wall next to them.

"Dad," Sora said as he and Riku approached Leon.

"Sora, Riku, what are you two doing here?"

"I sent for them," said Vincent.

"Sora could you go upstairs with Ichigo?"

"But dad, what about Ri-"

"It's ok Sora. I think I'm the last person Ichigo wants to see right now."

"Ok…I'll go see her. What room is she in?"

"She should be on the 2nd floor in room 216."

"Should be?"

"Cloud was also hurt," Tifa said, "protecting Ichigo. He's in room 203."

"Ok." Sora said before running off to the second floor. Riku looked at Tifa.

"Miss Lockheart?" Tifa looked at Riku and smiled. Riku could tell she had been crying for awhile because of her red puffy eyes.

"I find out that my daughter was alive and now I might lose Cloud because of it." Riku was speechless.

"I am so sorry. I…I…" Tifa stood up and walked over to him.

"Riku. None of this is your fault. I can't imagine what you and Ichigo are going through. I just want you to know I don't blame you for anything that your father has done to me and Cloud." Riku looked at Tifa and Tifa smiled at him.

"Hang in there, ok?" Riku nodded and took a sit next to Tifa as everyone waited for Ichigo.

* * *

Sora went to room 216 and saw the room was empty. He then walked over to room 203 and saw Ichigo sitting next to Clouds' bed.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around and looked at Sora.

"Hey" Sora walked over to her. She had small cuts on her face, arms and a patch on her left side.

"What happened there?" Sora asked as he pointed to the patch.

"That's were Sephiroth cut me."

"Cut you?"

"I told him I knew what he had done. Then he snapped. He came at me saying that I was his creation. He," Ichigo wiped the tears that started forming, "he was going to kill me and Cloud jumped in and saved me." Ichigo looked away at Cloud to Sora.

"He could die because of me. My real father is going to die before I was able to get to know him."

"Ichigo Cloud isn't going to die."

"How do you know? You're not a doctor." Sora pulled a chair next to her, sat down, and took her hand. "You can't give up hope. You have to give him a reason to stay alive."

"But-"

"Ichigo?" Sora and Ichigo turned and looked at Cloud. He eyes were open slightly. Ichigo got up from her chair and went closer to him.

"Cloud?" Cloud smiled at her and held her hand.

"Ichigo…Could you do…me a favor?" Ichigo nodded.

"Keep an eye…on your mom…I'll be out soon."

"Are you sure?" Cloud laughed a little.

"Trust me. Tifa has seen me worse." Cloud eyes opened more.

"Go see Riku."

"But Cloud."

"Go. You need to clear things up with him."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just tell Tifa to come see me ok?"

"Ok." Ichigo let go of Cloud and headed to the door where Sora was waiting for her.

"Why did you leave?"

"To give you some alone time."

"Thanks." Ichigo sighed heavily.

"What did he say?"

"Go talk to Riku."

"You ready?" Ichigo sighed again.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	13. Chapter 13

Sora and Ichigo walked to the waiting room and was everyone sitting and waiting. Riku looked up and saw Sora and Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Everyone looked up. Tifa got up and ran over to Ichigo.

"How is he?"

"He said to come see him and told me to take care of you until he gets out." Tifa let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god he's ok."

"Really?" Tifa smiled and Ichigo.

"I've been with Cloud for a long time hon. Lets just say this isn't the first and last time this will happened." Ichigo felt somewhat realized hearing this. Tifa kissed Ichigo forehead and headed to Clouds room. Ichigo looked at Riku. Riku slowly stood up and walked closer to her.

"Riku…I'm…I'm so sorry." Riku hugged Ichigo tightly as she cried on his shirt. Riku wanted to hold her until all her problems were gone. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"It's ok Ichigo. It is ok." After Ichigo stopped crying, he pulled her back enough so he could she her face.

"Listen to me Ichigo. No matter what happens, what you decide to do, I will always be here for you. I don't give a damn what DNA test says. You will always be my little sister Ichigo and that will never change." Ichigo wipe the tears off her face.

"Thank you so much Riku. I was scared that all of this would change everything. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. No matter what happens with us, I will always be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Leon opened the door to the house and Riona came running to the door.

"Honey?"

"I'm home and the kids are with me." Sora, Riku, and Ichigo walked in the house after Leon. Riona looked at the three.

"You know what, it's late. You kids go crash in Sora's room and don't worry about school tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." The three of them slowly walked up the stairs to Sora's room. Leon got a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. Riona took a seat next to him.

"What happened?"

"Sephiroth snapped and tried to kill Ichigo. Luckily Cloud got in the middle but was hurt pretty badly."

"Is he going to make it?"

"Yea. He woke up and talked to Ichigo before we left. Tifa is going to stay the night and call me if anything happened."

"Oh my goodness. How are Ichigo and Riku holding up?" Leon sighed.

"I don't really know. They've been through a lot but I think Ichigo is the one most shaken up about everything."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, Tifa said she wants to take Ichigo in during the summer break. Riku on the other hand…"

"Can't he stay here?"

"I don't know. He still doesn't know about Ichigo decision. I think we should let them talk about."

"Ok."

* * *

The next morning Ichigo headed downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Riona making breakfast.

"Good Morning Ichigo."

"Morning," Ichigo said as she sat at the kitchen island.

"What would you like this morning?"

"Could I have some waffles?"

"Of course dear." Riona went to the cabinet and got the ingredients to make waffles. Riku walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Ichigo.

"Morning."

"Hey Riku, could I talk to you?"

"Sure." Ichigo and Riku headed to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I wanted to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"When the summer break, I want to move in with Tifa and Cloud."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it?" Riku smiled.

"Ichi, I can't stop you from what you want to do. I was never able to do that. I had a feeling that you were going to move in with them."

"But you seem like you don't care."

"I do care. But I just want you to be happy. It would be selfish of me to tell you to stay with me."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course I do. But would that change anything?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry. I just"

"Wanted to hear me say that I wanted you stay" Ichigo nodded and Riku smiled.

"Silly girl." Ichigo pouted and Riku laughed.

"Kids breakfast." Riku and Ichigo went into the kitchen, sat at the island and eat their waffles.

"Ichigo did you talk to Riku?"

"About the move? Yea. Why?" Riona sighed.

"I just don't think Riku should be staying in the house by himself."

"Oh its ok. My uncle is coming to stay with me."

"You uncle?"

"Yea…I'm a bit hesitant about it too but he called me last night and said he was gonna be at the house until Sephiroth came back"

"Comes back?" That's not going to happen for years, right?" Riona asked.

"I would think so," said Ichigo.

"Well, don't worry. You can come over whenever you want Riku."

"Thanks Ms. Leonhart."


	14. Chapter 14

A month had past since Sephiroth was locked away in Midgar Insane Asylum. Cloud had made a full recovery and the time for Ichigo to leave was finally here. For everyone in school it was the greatest time on the year, but Riku and his friends it was time to bid farewell to Ichigo. When the last bell rang everyone ran out the school cheering. Ichigo walked slowly with Riku to the front gate to meet everyone. The gang was going to come over to help Ichigo pack.

"Are you sure about staying at the house?"

"There are some things I have to check out."

"What do you mean?"

"Like who this random uncle is. I don't think I should leave just yet."

"Ok, but be careful"

"I'll do my best." Sora and the other approached Ichigo and Riku.

"Well Ichigo. We're here," said Kairi.

"But you don't have that much stuff to move," said Tidus.

"Yea and aren't you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yea, but I gotta have a going-away party before I go, right?" Everyone grinned and headed to Ichigo house. Everyone called their parents to let them know that they would be spending the night at Ichigo's house. After the last parent left the party really begun. They played videogames, danced, party by the pool, and just had fun.

By one in the morning everyone had crashed in the living room. Ichigo looked around and her eyes began to water. After everything she had been through, she would miss the house, the memories, and most of all miss Riku. She walked upstairs into her room and looked around. Everything was packed up in a box already.

"Tidus was right, you don't have a lot of stuff." Ichigo turned around and saw Riku standing in the doorway.

"Riku." Riku walked over to her and smiled. He was pretty much glowing in the moonlight.

"If Sora was here, he would falling for you right now."

"What?" Riku blushed and Ichigo laughed.

"You know I'm gonna miss you."

"It'll be ok. I'll call you and try to visit you."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"Yea…I know." Ichigo took hand Riku hand and smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Together?"

"Yea. What else-wait…" Ichigo gasp and slapped Riku's arm.

"You're sick."

"I know," Riku said with a grin. They both headed down to the living room and went to bed.

During the evening the next day Riku, Sora, and Ichigo were bringing down the boxes from Ichigo's room. She had giving her finial farewells to everyone else early that day before they left her house. Then the three started cleaning the party trashed house.

"This is the last box," Ichigo said placing down the box next to the front door. She took a seat on the couch and watched TV until Cloud and Tifa got to the house. Meanwhile Riku was standing in Ichigo empty room.

"Riku?" Riku turned around and saw Sora standing in the doorway.

"Hey. You need something?"

"Nope, just seeing how you're holding up." Riku sighed and ran hs fingures through his hair.

"To be honest I'm not ready for this. I don't think I'll every be ready for this."

"None of us are. But you still got me," Sora said with a big grin. Riku smiled back at him.

"Thanks Sora. Let's go wait downstairs." Riku and Sora headed to the living room and sat with Ichigo on the couch. After a half hour the doorbell rang. Ichigo went to the door and opened it. Tifa stood on the side of the door.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Hi Ti-I mean…mom…" Tifa smiled.

"You don't have to force it. We'll just take it on day at a time, ok?" Ichigo nodded. Sora, Riku and Tifa helped bring the boxes to the truck and Cloud placed them in the truck.

When all the boxes were in the truck Cloud and Tifa got in the truck and Ichigo walked over to her car. Sora walked over to her and hugged her.

"Take care of Riku while I'm away," Ichigo said to Sora.

"I will cuz," The both laughed lightly and looked over at Riku. He walked up to her and smiled.

"You take care of yourself, ok?" Riku said as he ruffled her hair. Ichigo nodded and tears started to form in her eyes. Riku pulled her into a tight and baired his face on the top of her head. They were both crying and holding onto each other for dear life. Finally Ichigo pulled back slowly and looked at Riku. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Riku," she whispered in his ear before getting in the car. She pulled out the driveway and followed the truck. Riku sighed.

"It's finally over."

"I wouldn't say that," said Sora

"Huh?" Riku saw two motorcycles pulling up in his driveway.

"Sora. You should head home. I'll call you later."

"Oh…ok." Sora started heading towards his house. The two people got off their bikes and took off their helmet.

"Hello Riku. I'm your uncle Yazoo and this is your cousin Kadaj." Kadaj bowed at Riku.

"We are happy to be here until Sephiroth returns." Riku had a very bad feel about this and knew his summer was doomed.


End file.
